What the HELL!
by Caseymm12
Summary: Hell is in our world now. When most people would run for their lives, a group of teenagers try and surivie the new world, and...having fun while doing it? The only reason they got this far, without losing their sanitiy, was because of eachother. OC story
1. My OCs

**Hello~! Please submit an OC, Im am Lazy and my brain isnt really working right now so... -_-' yeah. My only rule is there is to be NO super powers! (Can't have your OC's out-shining mine... JK xP), But the Backround/History has to be believable (No alien talk or anything like that)**

**Other than that... ENJOY ;D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>UPDATE<em>: NO MORE OC CONTEST! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO PARTICIPATED! x3**

* * *

><p>Name: (Full name, please)<p>

Age: (5-30 please)

Grade (Optional):

Nickname:

Gender:

Appearance: (Height, weight, hair color, eye color, etc. Please be as specific as possible.)

Clothing: (Clothing OC wears on a daily basis, to sleep, in the winter, summer, spring and so forth)

Personality: (Be as specific as possible as well. Please, I do not want short answers, it's hard to work with.)

Backround: (OC's history basically)

Parents: (Alive? Not alive? Information?)

Siblings: (Alive? Not alive? Any info?)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal flaws:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Favorite weapon:

Animal companion? (Optional): (Since there was a dog in the Anime, I thought: Why not? Please only cats or dogs if you wish to do this. Any other kind of animal might have trouble fighting zombies, huh...)

Habits:

Love Interest: (What kind of person would he or she be into)

Secrets:

Reaction to my OC's: (Read examples below)

Miki:

Kinaki:

* * *

><p><strong>MY OC EXAMPLES X3<strong>

* * *

><p>Full Name: Miki Setsuko Niigata<p>

Age: 14

Grade: 10 (Skipped Grades)

Nicknames: Miki, Nii, Suko

Gender: Female

Appearance:

Height: 5'0"

Body: Has a slight pale ivory skin color, is skinny but has slight muscle, and has a curvey figure, has scars on her body, neck down (See History)

Hair: Mid-night Black hair that reaches down to her hips, side bangs. Usually in low pony that goes over a shoulder.

Eyes: Baby blue eyes with specks of white

Clothing:

Daily basis: Anyhting comferable, as long as she can move on her own.

Sleep: Tank-top or T-shirt, and Boxers (Doesnt care if anyone is around or not)

Winter: Black long sleve shirt, and White short shorts (Legs dont get cold)

Summer: multi-color Tank-tops and short shorts

Fall & Spring: As long as she can move, she doesnt care

Personality: Miki has a personallity of 'I-Don't-give-a-fuck' or just 'Go-with-the-flow'. She has been through hell, and she knows it. Although she doesn't really like people, she like company of people who understand her. She doesn't share her past, until she 100% trusts someone, even if there is one single piece of doubt, she keeps to herself. She doesnt care if she gets physically hurt, but emotionally, she is terrified. She has been hurt so many times, she locks herself in her own shell to protect herself from the world. She gets annoyed and pissed easliy and will hurt anyone who gets in her way. But, once she finds someone she trust, she goes into a smiley and sarcastic girl, also the kind of personallity she had when she was a kid. She will joke around and have fun, and when the time comes for a fight, she will 100% do anything, even sacrifice herself, for the people she trust and care about.

Backround: When Miki was younger, she was a bubbliy and happy girl, who would look on the bright side of things. Everyone she met, she would say "You want to be friends?" and play with them until it was time to leave. She hated seeing people sad or any kind of negitive emotion at all, and would do anything to cheer the person up. She would be able to read anyone like a book and She would make them happy again. When she was 5, her family was kidnapped. Her mother, father, brother, herself as well. They were tooken by a crazy scientist, who experimented on humans. The scientist wanted to see if humans can get better senses and abilities. There was different kind of people, from newborns to elders. The scientist was sadistic and loved making people suffer.

Out of her family, Miki's body was the most stable and was still growing, so she had more experiments on her than anyone else. She increase speed, strength, senses, ect. She had so many exprements on her body, she no longer feels pain. She was the only person that manage to take in all the exprements that have been done to her. Her family on the other hand, was not so lucky. The scientist said that her brother was too young and died from to many expriments. He said also, that her parents had no effect of the expriments, saying they were useless, so he had them killed. She doesnt believe him, and believes they are still alive. But, as each day passed, she believed less and less, thinking they are truly dead.

When Miki was 8, the police found one of the scientist labs, where Miki was the last one alive, everyone else was dead. She was tooken into a foster home temporarily and was cared for, but she had permant scars on her body, that none of the kids her age befriended her. She was bullied by the older kids, and cared by the younger. Until she was 10, When a lady came in and wanted a child, one that she could take in, permitally. The woman choose Miki because she saw potental in her. The woman's name was Ayumi Kochi, and she works with Rika Minami on the Special Assault Team.  
>Yumi (Her nickname), loved how Miki was determind about anything and taught her how to defend herself from anything. Miki liked the weapons and violence, and became very skilled with any weapon, even with little training, and saw it as a way to express her feelings of fright and sadness. She started building weapons and invented many, and she designed weapons for the Special Assault Team to use. When she was 12, Miki moved out and wanted to start to live on her own, than depend on other people. Yumi does support Miki with the money she needs.<p>

At school, Miki was a loner, and never really talked to any one, because she didnt have the guts to. A girl named, Ruri Shijo, became best friends with her, after they became project partners. Ruri was one of the first people to fully understand her. When the outbreak started, Ruri was on vacation with her family, on the Island that Rika and Yumi was on, so it is unknown to Miki if her best friend is alive.

Also, she met another boy, and they became friends. Kinaki Akita is her best guy friend, and he survied with her during the outbreak.

Parents: Father; Riku Niigata - Supposily dead  
>Mother; Kami Niigata - Supposily dead<p>

Sibling(s): Brother; Rinji Niigata - Supposily dead  
>(Would be) Age: 10<p>

Likes: violence, weapons, killing zombies, making a weapon out of anything, helping people

Dislikes: thinking about the past, ignorant people, when someone assumes something of another person who they know nothing about

Fatal flaws: Cares abouts someone else before herself

Strengths: When someone she cares about is hurt, when she is pissed or annoyed, can read body language of enemy

Weaknesses: Hurting a friend (or ex-friend that has been zombiefied)

Favorite weapon: sycthe, chainsaw, baseball bat, gun, kanata, ect. (She can work with anything)

Animal companion: None, but animals do like her (Except cats)

Habits: bites lip when nervous, looking up at the sky, daydreaming

Love Interest: A guy who will understand her, and accept her as she is.

Secrets: Miki has killed a person before the Outbreak, when she was 6 and in the lab, she was in so much pain that she went and killed 4 of the helpers of the scientist, and only Yumi and Ruri know about it.

Reactions to my Oc's: [BLANK]

* * *

><p>Name: Kinaki Ryuu Akita<p>

Age: 16

Grade: 11

Nickname: Kin, Aki, Ryuu

Gender: Male

Appearance:

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Chocolate brown, ear length, bangs fall into eyes, messy/tangled

Eye: Grass Green with slightly specks of brown

Body: Tan/ivory skin color, has muscles

Clothing:

Daily Basis: T-Shirt, shorts or pants

Sleep: Shirtless and boxers

Winter: Anything warm

Summer/Fall/Spring: Same as Basis

Personality: Has the lovable Carefree additude. He can always smile and find a bright side to things, though when fighting, he is completely serious and will destroy anything or anyone in his way. But, he is very funny, caring, sweet guy to be around.

Backround: Kinaki has a normal life. He has nice parents, good friends, decent future. He met Miki about 3 years before the outbreak and have been good friends with her ever since. He plays alot of sports and enjoys getting fresh air. He has a crush on Miki, though she is clueless of it, he trys to get her to notice him.

Parents: Father: Ryuu Akita ((Died from Outbreak))

Mother: Kiyoko Akita ((Died from Outbreak))

Siblings: None

Likes: Miki, Sports, fresh air, smiling, relaxing

Dislikes: Zombies, ignorant people, negitive emotions, and bugs

Fatal flaws: Cares and protects everyone else before himself

Strengths: Miki, exercising

Weaknesses: destractions

Favorite weapon: Baseball bat, Hockey stick

Animal companion: None, but animals like him

Habits: Staring out to space, Looking at Miki, daydreaming

Love Interest: [Miki] He likes a girl that he can be himself towards [Miki]

Secrets: Despite being popular at school, Kinaki has never had his first kiss before

Reaction to my OCs: [BLANK]

* * *

><p><strong>I Put [BLANK] Because my OC's know eachother already XP<strong>

**Tomorrow I'll put something up (Maybe)**

**GOODNIGHT~! X3**


	2. Winning OCs So far

**Hello~! I told you I would write today, and I am x3**

**So... Welly Helly, I already got a few Ocs and I like most of them and I have ideas for them in future chapters. The ones that are going to be hard to write however, are still going to be in the chapters, but they might be passbyers or another survior group and stuff like that.**

**So... THE WINNERS (So far) ARE: Sm3xyotakushoujo1-11-19, EternalEsper995, Vladimier Norton, and Hitsugaya Taicho.**

**These are their OCs:**

* * *

><p>Name: Kyler Evans<p>

Age: 16

Grade: Highschool

Nickname: Soul, Ky, Evans

Gender: Male

Appearance: 5'9", 170 ib, lean body with slight muscle build. His hair is dark red that touches his shoulders with bangs sweeping over his face.(his is hair looks like my profile pic) his eyes are...colorful, his right one is deep blue while his left one is deep red

Clothing Summer/Spring:short sleeve t shirt with game company logos on it(sega nintendo,activision ETC.),darkwash jeans with dragon design down the left leg red and black reebok shoes with red a black backpack which carries basic medkit,weapons tools,food,ETC. (wears backpack with every outfit)

Winter:same as summer but with a longsleeve under the short sleeve and a assassins creed jacket which he ties around his waist when in summer or spring. (like this .com/assassinscreedfanon/images/7/78/Assassin's_Creed_ ...minus the weapons XD)

Fall: same as summer

Sleep: boxers and t-shirt

Personality: Kyler is a delinquent. He is cold, blunt, very quick to point out his displeasure with people and there faults, he gives off a sense of "back off and i don't care about you" but in reality due to his history, his personallity is just a cover for his true self that he only reveals to his closest friends, he is a kind, caring, understanding guy (due to history) and is not afraid to try and put himself into others shoes, he holds his friends close to him due to fear of abandonment,  
>his attitude towards most people is a mean and heartless being, but towards girls is an average man love struck if the girl he sees is cute. He is a frequently cusser spouting wors such as fuck, shit, puts his friends above his own wellbeing and is not afraid to jump into the fray if someone is in trouble, even if it's someone he doesn't know. He only lets his closest friends call him soul and if someone does call him soul that isn't his friend, he gets quite angry. He is practically fearlesswilling to jump of a building if neccesary.<p>

Backround: Kyler's parents were never really around with him and his sister when they were there, they ignored him and payed attention to his sister more than anything, no matter how hard he tried he always was over shadowed by her, but his sister was more of a mother figure than his real mom. He mostly fended for himself he used to be a lot sadder but that changed when he was six, his parents were killed in a car accident which left him alone with his sister and aunt, who drank alot and frequently beat them for no reason. He felt abandoned by his parents. One day when his aunt came home drunk as hell, and started beating him (this was after his sister moved out), he snapped and almost killed her, after that event he was sent to a psychiatric treatment facility, where he soon started talking to himself (hence his habit) when he was released two years later, he came out a happy person...but his mind was still troubled. When the zombies started appearing, he ran to his sisters, only to find the place deserted... feeling abandoned again and with his anger a boiling point he went on a rampage against all the zombies in the neighborhood.

Parents: Allen Evans father:dead  
>Sarah Evans mother:dead<p>

Siblings: Carly Evans:unknown

Likes: chocolate, sleeping, fighting, girls and strawberries

Dislikes: heights, getting rejected, peanut butter

Fatal flaws: his inability to leave anyone behind Strengths: fighting, distractions, and parkour/freerunning

Weaknesses: slight asthma

Favorite weapon: baseball bat with nails.

Animal companion: german shepard mixed with wolf named Shadow.

Habits: talks to himself and likes to chew gum if stressed.

Love Interest: someone who is kind, understanding and someone who can relate to him.

Secrets: hes afraid of the dark (but he can hide it)

Reaction to my OC's: blunt and rude but if he gets to know them a bit nicer.

Miki: seems very relatable to and might be able to feel his pain, and she seems a bit cute

Kinaki: fun to be around and seems like a nice person.

* * *

><p>Name: Demitri Alice Ririchiyo Ari<p>

Age: 16

Grade (Optional): 10th

Nickname: Demitri/Alice/Leece/Mitri/Riri/Chiyo (Choose what you like)

Gender: Female

Appearance:

Eye Color: One Blue, one Black. (If not agreeable, two black)

Race: Caucasian/white

Height and Weight: 5 , 85 lbs

Hair : Two twenty inch, dyed white/silver pigtails, constantly dyes different colors (If disagreeable brown)

Body : Skinny and strong-ish, Very, very pale Scars, tattoos, or piercings: Has a small crescent moon scar above right eyebrow from where a girl slapped her and left behind a nail(she later had to dig the nail out herself), large birthmark on left side of stomach and bottem of right foot. Earlobe piercings, one on the cartilage of right ear. On right ear she wears a chain with two silver cuffs connecting the two, on left ear she wears a plain silver stud. Has three names tattooed on her wrist (Akiko, Ia, and Ai) in a fancy flowing script going up inside of left wrist.

Clothing: Casual: Plaid skirts, with corseted tops. Lots of crosses(fleur di lis). Think gothic Lolita fashion.

Sleepwear: Colorful Camisole/tank-tops, Underwear, Slightly oversized,unbuttoned, male dress shirt.

Other: Isn t conscious about being seen in bra or panties with women, but she can t stand being naked around other people.(Around men while in bra or panties can make her have panic attacks.)

Personality:

What do they act like: Stubborn and indiffrent at first, then kind and caring. The one thing she can t do is say her true feelings(think tsundere). Perfectionist. Has mild OCD, obsessed with the number s 3 and 8. Adores kids and will do anything to make them happy.

What are their traits: Stubborn, perfectionist, caring, somewhat sadistic and psychotic/sociopathic.

How do they act around their friends: Hyperactive but kind and can t have a silent moment.

How do they act around kids: Spoils them to death, no child wants around her. If the child wants the moon, Demitri will find a way to give it to them.

Backround: Originally from Japan. Her father moved them to America to be promoted in technology company(Age 6). Then back to Japan at age 8. Had three small siblings, they were killed in a home invasion when she as the oldest couldn t find something worth money to give to the robbers, they then raped, beat, tortured, and nearly killed her(Age 9). Parents blamed her and caused many problems (fights and extreme abuse to Demitri) in their marriage. One day in a drunken rage her father murdered her mother(Age 11). He then died in a prison riot three years later(Age 14). She has been in a foster home/ orphanage ever since. Has Extreme male trust issues.  
>Parents: Jiro Ari, Father, Dead. Hitomi Ari, Mother, Dead Siblings: Three younger sisters. All dead(See above). Their names were Akiko(Age 7 when killed), Ia and Ai(Twins, age 5 when killed).<p>

Likes: Sweets, Kids, Reading(stories in books make her feel like someday she can have a happy ending), quiet, old photo albums and keys.

Dislikes: Sirens, men, spiders, stink-bugs Fatal flaws: Can t totally trust men, can t hurt kids.

Strengths: Is on track and softball teams so is a good runner and knows how to use a bat. Has good agility. 20/20 vision. Takes many martial arts and self defence classes due to distrust of men.

Weaknesses: Long hair that could be caught by Zombies and /or machinery. If a man touches her she may have a panic attack.

Favorite weapon: Bat/Shoalin twin hooks/bow and arrow

Animal companion? (Optional): Feeds a white stray cat behind local convenience store, hopes to be one day reunited with it(Its name is Miketsukami).

Habits: Constantly plays with Rubix cubes or random objects. Counts steps she takes and stairs she climbs to calm nerves.

Love Interest: A shota/baby faced male. She may try to be with a woman but deep down she knows she s heterosexual

Secrets: To calm herself in difficult situations she balls her fists and digs her nails into her palms creating many crescent shaped scars and cuts. Due to her trust issues she has never kissed anyone. She once stabbed her father in the stomach to try and stop him from abusing her. A heart necklace/locket that she always wears contains some of the ashes of her youger siblings so it is extremely precious to her

Reaction to my OC's:

Miki: She emphasizes with Miki's past as she went through a fraction of the torture she did and knows what it is like. She likes Miki as a person and admires her will to go on.

Kinaki: She doesn t trust him like she does all men. She keeps a good distance from him.

* * *

><p>Name: Ray Montag<p>

Age: 17

Grade (Optional): junion

Nickname: The Fireman

Gender: Male

Appearance: Ray is about 6.4, short messy dirty blonde hair cut to almos ta shave, bluish eyes, and paler then snow...basically think like aryan. It should be noticedthat he his slightly overweight, but hides it in his clothes

Clothing: On a daily bases, he tends to wear baggy cargo pants, a white undershirt, and a zip hoddie. After the zombies come, he comes across a firefirghters outfit, and wears that. Undergarments, a white tsirt, and tightywhites (Hates boxers)

During the winter, he wears the firefighters outfit

During the spring, firefighters outfit

During the summer, firefighters outfit

For sleeping, his white undershirt, and a pair of long communist inspired pajamas.

For swimming, if possible, He prefers to wear boxer style trunks...never will he wear a speedo

Personality: Ray has kind of a split personality. When he is calm and not in battle, he is shy, yet cynical. He often makes jokes, or critque a horrible plan. He often talks to himself as if he is talking to a crowd. In battle, he becomes a pyro maniac. HE smiles as he watched everything burns. While burining the zombies, he calls them demons. He also tends to cackle as he burns. He often quotes the bible and the quaran as he burns zombies.

Backround: Ray has more or less an average history. He wen to a great school in America, played numerouse games, and read amny books. He became interested in the books of Vladimier lenon and Che guivara. He became rebelionus of his society. HE became reclusive, easerching homemade weapons. In the end, he never had his revelution. He got into anime, and later had a dream come true that he wold visit Japan. It should be noted his mother died of Cancer.

Parents: Father, a doctor named Beatty Montag, is possible alive.

Sibilings; Fabar Montag, Brother. Not much given . Ray does not believe he survived

Likes:fire, anime, girls, homemade bombs, communism, arguing (Hobby)

Dislikes: Menial labor, being insulted.

Fatal flaws: Montag has kind of a split personality. SO when in battle, he forgets that he isn;t the only one surviving.

Strengths: Knows how to make homemade bombs and napalm, very observant. Knows when to use his flame thrower. heavyset. Has alot of faith in the bible. He is a ROman Catholic, and as such believes that GOd is on thereside

Weaknesses: overweight, not physically fit,

Favorite weapon: Machete, Asengi, Molotovs, Homebuilt weaponss. He really prefers flamethrowers, And not the aresol can with a match, I am talking about military grad flamethrower.

Animal companion?: (if you want to, not really needed for the charater.) Carries a small mouse with him. it does absolutly nothing, other then some one to talk to. He says he picked it up from somewhere, but does nto remember.

Habits: Talks to hims self (or the mouse), quating the bible or the quaran during fighting, thinking of ways to create a homemade weapon. Trying to learn Lithuanian

Love Interest: Girls. Usually a girl that both his calm side and pyro side like. Like a girl that is calming, yet strict. He seems to vary on the looks of the girl. However, he does not like over weight girls

Kinaki: sees him as a friend, one that he will protect.

Miki: sees Miki as a troubled soul, similar to himself. So often, both his sides try to help her.

Secrets:Likes cat girls, wolf girls, and fox girls.

* * *

><p>Name: Ryou Katsu<p>

Age: 17

Nickname: Ice, Ry, R.K.

Gender: Male

Appearance: Snowy white hair that is long enough to fall into his eyes but it sticks out in many directions and is just generally messy, Icy blue eyes that appear cold and souless, 5'8, slim with a bit of muscle, slight tanned skintone, has a scar across his body from top right chest to bottom left stomach (See more in History section)

Clothing: Ryou usually wears black torn jeans, a white to underneath an open black shirt, black and Navy converse and a black scarf given to him by his sister (never takes it off). in winter he doesn't change as he doesn't care about the cold. He sleeps in his jeans with no top but still wears his scarf.

Personality: Ryou is a quiet untrusting type of person as a result he's only ever had a few friends. He doesn't trust people easily until he has known them for quite a while. He doesn't like to talk about his past with anybody. He is reckless and will charge into battle with anyone or anything if it annoys him, he doesn't care about chances of survival. He has anger issues, he gets easily annoyed (He tends to run his hand through his hair if he's becoming annoyed) and can have anger fits, this happens when he gets to annoyed and he will become extremely violent and physically attack the person (friend or not) until either they are dead, his anger passes, or he is restrained. When he does talk to people he uses alot of sarcastic comments. He can become mentally unstable when fighting zombies and tends to laugh or mutter to himself if this happens. He will do anything to protect someone he cares about or someone who is innocent in his eyes. He can joke around though and likes to have fun.

Backround: He comes from a rich family but was ignored by his parents as they preffered his older twin Takeshi (identical except Takeshi had blood red hair), as a result he only likes his younger sister. One day he came home to find his dad and brother practicing kendo/swordplay (the family trait) without him. He became angry and had a fit, he grabbed a katana and killed his brother. His dad restrained him and had to attack Ryou to calm him down (how he got the scar on his chest) The attack was fatal and almost killed Ryou. After that he was sent to anger counscelling but stopped talking to people (except his friend and sister).

Parents:  
>Dad - Daisuke Katsu - dead (Ryou killed after he turned)<br>Mom - Ren Katsu - dead (Ryou killed after she turned)

Siblings:  
>Twin brother - Takeshi Katsu - dead (Ryou killed in anger fit)<br>Younger sister - Kotone Katsu - Unknown (If you want her to be alive and join with Ryou ask me for her info)

Likes: Sister, cookies, climbing, singing, animals, killing zombies.

Dislikes: Vegetables, clowns, people who are full of themselves.

Fatal flaws: The scar on his chest sometimes causes him pain and it becomes hard for him to breath, he can't fight for a while ater this happens.

Strengths: Kendo/Swordplay, climbing, very long eyesight.

Weaknesses: Redhead girls, his recklessness.

Favorite weapon: Katana with an icy blue and black patterned sheath.

Animal companion: None.

Habits: Attacking people if annoyed, running his hand through his hair.

Love Interest?: Girls, shorter than him, slim figure (preferably) redhead (not essential), they should be bubbly and happy most of the time to counteract his quiet personality and cheer him up, or match his fun personality (depends on his mood).

Secrets?: He keeps his past a secret unless he trusts someone, he tends to keep his feelings about someone private as well.

Reaction to my OC's:

Miki: Kind of see's her as a younger female version of himself, as a reasult he coould either have many arguements with her or become a close friend.

Kinaki: Likes the way he can stay so positive but if Ryou is in a bad mood he may become aggrivated by Kinaki's happy-ho-lucky mood.

* * *

><p><strong>If you werent picked, then yours still in the story. And I WILL need MORE Ocs for more group... Maybe like 4 more... maybe 44? IDK!<strong>

**Well... BYEEZ! X3**


	3. Official Chapter 1

**Thank you to those who participated~! Sorry it was only one day -_-' , BUT IT WAS YOUR GUYS FAULT! YOUR THE ONES WHO MADE COOL OCs! Note: I still am debating what other OCs are joining the group, so dont panic if I didnt add your OC to the group yet, but for now, This is the first chapter... so... yeah -_-**

**Enjoy~! x3**

* * *

><p><em>TICK<em>

_TOCK_

_TICK_

_TOCK_

_'Why the HELL is the clock going SO slow?'_ I screamed loudly in my head. Even though school just started, like 5 mins ago, Im already bored as hell. _'I need to make this day go faster... but, how?'_ I thought. Then it clicked, a most genius idea, that only a genius like me would think of _(Note: Saracism)_, popped into my head. When Mr. Sato, my 45 year old tearcher, with a half bald head of grey hairs, was turned towards the chalk board explaining stuff I could care less about, I stood and walked over to his desk. Once he noticed a presence behind him, he turned around and I changed to huddling over to him. "Is something wrong, Miss Niigata?" He asked in a concerned voice. I nodded my head and put on an expression like I was going to cry and whimpered, while clutching my stomach, "My stomach hurts really bad, It feels like Im going to throw up."

In seconds flat, he had a note with my name on it to give to the nurse. I mentally smirked, but kept my act going. "Thank you." and huddled out the door. Once I turned the corner, I straighted up and ripped up the note he gave me. _'What a dumbass.'_ I thought.

I walked onto the rooftop, my hang out, to see Kinaki already there. He was leaning over the concrete railing and looking into the horizon, with his eyebrows knit together, obviously in thought. The wind made his brown chocolate hair wave and the sun caused it to shine. I smirk to myself and proceed to tip-toe behind him. When Im about 3 feet behind him, I was about to scream in his ear to scare him, but he turned around and picked me up by the waist, before I got the chance to. I squeked when he hoisted me over his shoulder and began laughing and smiling like he was king of the world. My mid-night side bangs fell onto my face, causing me to not be able to see and my low pony just hung like a horses tail. I press my hands on his back and push myself up and titled my head, so my baby blue eyes with specks of white could face his grass green with slight specks of brown iris'. I yelled, "This is NOT funny!" But his comeback was, "Then, Why am I laughing?" I pouted and crossed my arms, causing my elbows to collide with his back muscles.

He obivously winced, and sent me down gently. "Oww. What was that for?" Kin asked, rubbing his back. "For being a Jack-Assy Bastard." I relpied in my best good girl voice and put on an innocent face. He chuckled lightly, but said nothing else. We both looked over the railing, and leaned on it. After a few moments of silence, I asked, "What were you thinking about?", looking at him. He suddenly blushed and turned his face the oppisite from mine, muttering a "nothing". "Nothing? It can be nothing... was it a... girl?" I asked, smirking. He turned a crimson red and whipped his head towards me and yelled, "NO!" all to quickly. "Wow... didnt know you went that way. So, whose the lucky guy?" I joked with a cocky smile. "Im not Gay!" He yelled back. My comeback was, "Keep telling yourself that..." with a pat on his back.

After a few minutes of silence, I could tell Kin was mad at me. I can't have one of my only friends mad at me, so I apologized. "Look I'm sorry for calling you gay, I know you really arn't. I'm just in a shitty mood today." I said while turning to him. He looked consetrated on something over at the gate, but I payed no mind. "Apology accepted?" I asked hopefully with a weak smile. He turned his head and gave me a weak smile in return, showing that he forgave me, then said, while pointing to the gate, "Look."

I followed his finger and saw a sick person husling towards the school, He looked about 30 and his blonde hair was covering his face for me to get any other detail, he was tripping over his own feet, like he was running from something. He was clutching his arm, and it was bleeding. He kept looking over his shoulder to check if anyone was coming. Once he reached the gate, he was jiggling it as if to break it open. He was screaming, "Help! Someone Help me! Please! Help!"

Mrs. Hayashi, the vice princlable (The He-She Bitch), can trotting out with Mr. Sazuki, the janior. "Who are you?" She demanded in her little chiwawa voice, pushing up her glasses on her nose. "Please! You have to Help me!" The man begged. "Why should we?" She spat back (see, shes a total Bitch). But, the man never got to reply back, for he collasped to the ground in a 'thud'. Kin and I gasped at the scene playing right in front of our eyes. "What the hell?" I muttered, more to myself than to Kin.

They opened the gate, and stepped closer to the man to see if he died of bloodlost. Mr. Sazuki brought his hand to feel the man's pulse, but before it touched his neck, the man's head pounced up and bit a huge chunk out of his arm. Blood sprayed everywhere, Mrs. Hayashi screamed as the man came after her next.

I didnt know what happen next because Kin grabbed me from the back, covering my eyes and pulled me down to the ground, the concrete blocking the view, and hugging me tightly. All I could hear was the screams that came from Mrs. Hayashi, before the became silent, signaling her death. I was shaking slightly, and tears fell down the corners of my eyes. _'No... not again... I thought it was over... No more screams or blood or death!'_ I thought, While I clutched onto Kin's shirt for dear life, I was hearing screams, laughing, and crys. I shut my eyes tightly to try and block out the sounds and horrid memories that were, once again, haunting my mind.

Only, my suffering has just begun.


	4. 2nd OC Winners

**The Other winning OCs are:**

* * *

><p>Name: Lillian Willem<p>

Age: 16

Grade:

Nickname: Shy

Gender: Female

Appearance:

Height and weight: 5''8, 130 lbs

Eye color: Her eye color is blue, but due to some Infection or Disease, Her eyes are Blue and green.

Clothing:

Sleep: Her underwear

Daily basis: Sneakers, shorts, beret, and a plain-tee.

Winter: Boots, hoodie, and sweatpants Spring: Barefoot, shorts, and a tank top

Summer: (Same as spring)

Fall: (Same as winter)

Personality: Besides being shy, Lillian is perky, filled with joy, and a upbeat attitude. Some people think it's a miracle that Lillian keeps her cheerful attitude at times like these.. She always shares and always tries to cheer everyone up. She gives up every little shred of dignity just to save one person. She has a ''Where's your god now?'' Attitude also.

Background: She use to live a normal life. She went to school, got good grades, and she never actually interacted with anyone. When she entered highschool, her parents divorced, her mother committed suicide, and her father drank himself to death. She then went to live in an orphanage.

Parents: Angie Willem: Cause of death: Suicide.  
>Andrew Willem: Cause of death: Alcohol Poisoning<p>

Siblings: Hunter Willem: Unknown.

Likes: Girls, drinks, and cupcakes.

Dislikes: Smarty-pants, sleep, and Oat-Meal.

Fatal flaws: She has severe Insomnia.

Strengths: When at doubt, her blood-lust shall help the team prevail.

Weaknesses: Fearing one day her schizophrenia might make her friends leave her for dead.

Favorite weapon: Why choose? It's the end of the world!

Animal companion: A little baby rat (She keeps her rat in the beret she wears.)

Habits: She always kisses people on the lips.

Love Interest: any female survivor.

Secrets: She falls in love too easily.

Reaction to my OC's:

Miki: Lillian has a little crush on her.

Kinaki: She tries to scare him time to time.

* * *

><p>Name (Last, First): Watanuki Kyoko<p>

Age: 16

Grade: 10th

Nickname: Kyo, Yankee-chan

Gender: Female

Appearance:

Skin: Slight tan, lean muscles, scars pretty much everywhere from playing soccer (she s the goalie, and when the goalie dives for the ball, there is a very high chance of said goalie getting a bit shall we say banged up)

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 120 lbs

Hair: Black, pixie cut

Eyes: Light blue

Shoe size: 9 woman's

Chest size: B

Clothing:

Sleep: A XXXL black t-shirt

Winter: Black snowpants, black boots, black Underarmer shirt,and a white snowcoat.

Summer: Loose white t-shirt with a black tank top underneath, black knee-length Converse, and navy shorts (also, knee and elbow pads)

Spring: Black skinny jeans, grey hoodie sweater, black Converse shoes

Fall: Camouflage cargo pants that end at her knees, knee pads, army green tight fitting t-shirt, elbow pads, fingerless leather gloves (btw- the pads and gloves are black), black Converse shoes, and a black baseball cap  
>~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Personality: Tomboy, sarcastic, blunt, opinionated, prejudiced, prideful, arrogant, stubborn, gets angry easily, rash, lazy (unless there is something in it for her or she is guilt-tricked into doing something), grumpy, pessimistic, independent, sincere, protective, motherly, skeptical, cunning, tricky, guileful, self-confident, (hot) boy-crazy, socially independent, practical, realistic, observant, organized, motivated, leader, imaginative, graceful, alert, adventurous, courageous, persistent.

Background: She used to live in the US with her parents, but after their deaths moved to Japan to live with her grandparents, who died when she was 13. She's lived alone and taken care of herself ever since.

Parents: Dead, killed in a car accident when Kyoko was six

Siblings: No, she is an only child

Likes: Anime/manga, food, money, guns, knives, martial arts, sports, videogames, being alone to think, hot boys, her friends

Dislikes: People who think they re better than her

Fatal flaws: Not willing to rely on others (not to say she doesn t like others, she does, she just doesn t want to be let down)

Strengths: Speed, strength, endurance, reaction time, logic, intelligence

Weaknesses: Rash, impatient

Favorite weapon: a katana

Animal companion: a Great Dane named Hamlet

Habits: bites her lower lip while thinking,

Love Interest: Anyone hot (note: she is strictly straight)

Secrets: she has low self-esteem

Reaction to my OC's: (Read examples below)

Miki: She admires Miki a lot, especially given that the girl skipped so many grades. She feels that they are a lot alike, and considers Miki one of her closest friends

Kinaki: She thinks he s one of the hottest boys she s met, so when she first meets him, she s all over him. Then, she sees how he is towards Miki, and reluctantly admits to herself that they are better suited for each other. She still jokingly flirts with him, though he just rolls his eyes and laughs.

Reaction to MY OC: She thinks of Suri as her sister, and will protect her at all costs, like she does with all her friends

* * *

><p><strong>NEW OC<strong>

Name (Last, First): Otonashi Suri

Age: 15

Grade: 9th, but is homeschooled

Nickname: Hime-chan (Princess), Tenchi-chan (Angel)

Gender: Female

Appearance:

Skin: Very pale, skinny (but with a bit of baby fat)

Height: 4 9"

Weight: 100 lbs

Hair: White blonde, wavy, reaches her mid- back

Eyes: Cerulean blue

Shoe size: 5 womans

Chest size: D

Clothing:  
>Sleep: A pure white nightgown that reaches her feet, with pink lace on the neckline and sleeves<p>

Winter: White snowpants, light pink snowcoat, light pink boots

Summer: Neon pink short shorts, a white blouse, and white sandals

Spring: A pink sweater, white knee-length pants, and pink and white gym shoes

Fall: A red North Face jacket, pink shirt, black pants, and pink and white gym shoes

Personality: Childish, unselfish, kind, cheerful, naive, honest, simple, sweet, innocent, affectionate, gullible, courteous, enthusiastic, devoted, faith in others, forgiving, humble, hard-working, modest, tolerant, positive, selfless, sensitive, sympathetic, trusting, shy

Background: She has been homeschooled all her life, so she is very naive of the

Parents: Both alive, but they blamed her for the death of her brother, and disowned her

Siblings: She had an older brother, however he was eaten alive by zombies while trying to protect her

Likes: Pink, singing, laughing, playing, reading, drawing, art

Dislikes: Mud, dirt, anger, spite

Fatal flaws: Does not want to hurt anyone (even if they are a zombie and may kill/eat/ turn her into one of them)

Strengths: She never gives up on what she believes in

Weaknesses: Naive

Favorite weapon: Hates fighting, but when she has to, will use daggers or throwing knives

Animal companion: A black Labrador named Spike

Habits: Singing when she s scared (she watched The King and I and The Sound of Music one too many times), daydreaming

Love Interest: She will, literally, temporarily fall for anyone who she thinks may have saved/helped her in some way (anyone means, literally, ANYONE, meaning that she is bi, and I don t care if you pair her with a girl)

Secrets: She isn t capable of having any, she will tell EVERYTHING to ANYONE

Reaction to my OC's: (Read examples below)

Miki: Miki scares Suri, but Suri feels a bit of kinship with Miki, and therefor counts her as a friend

Kinaki: She likes him, he hasn t saved/helped her yet, so she hasn t fallen for him

Reaction to MY OC: Suri thinks of Kyoko as an older sister, she fell for her once, but soon another person came along and saved her, so she fell in love with them instead

* * *

><p>Name: Chloe Lingard<p>

Age: 17

Grade: 12th grade

Nickname: none

Gender: Female

Appearance: 5'3, 101 pounds, dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders (with disheveled bangs), brown eyes, she's twiggy and flat chested, but that makes her really agile and quiet. She has pale skin and freckles that go across her nose

Clothing: overall she wheres a white thigh length skirt with black tube socks, black and white converse and a black hoodie. She sleeps in the same skirt but she takes off her hoodie, now revealing a neon yellow tanktop. Other than that, she wears the same thing throughout any season (unless you don't want that :)

Personality: Chloe is outgoing and nice. She also very ambitious and brave. She isn't afraid to stand up for herself or for others. She has a great sense of humor but she's also very emotionless and self-concious, taking things the wrong way a lot Background: Chloe grew up with her parents in California before her family moved to Japan to attend highschool. She got straight A's and many friends (but she wasn't considered to be popular, she just had friends for being nice). After awhile, her mom died in a car accident and her dad became a drunk, so he life was starting to get hard

Parents: Dad (alive but not well), Mom (deceased)

Sibling: None

Likes: Singing, drawing, listening to music, talking

Dislikes: Mean people, homework, spiders, being alone

Fatal flaws: Chloe can't defend herself well. Since she grew up in a normal household, she never got to learn how to take care of herself.

Strength: Medical things and repairing things

Weaknesses: shooting, or fighting

Favorite Weapon: p99 pistol

Animal companion: none

Habit: She taps her leg and bites her lips alot

Love Interest: Boys who are strong and nice

Secrets: i don't know...

Reactions to my OC

Miki: Thinks that Miki could use a friend

Kinaki: secretly has a crush on him

* * *

><p>Name: Vigil<p>

Age: 25

Nickname: The Janitor, The Ninja Janitor (to those that have seen him in action), Gaijin shinobi.

Gender: Male

Appearance:

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 12 Stone

Eye Colour: Gray

Skin: Caucasian, Slim yet muscular build due to his shinobi training, a long scar going from his left should to his right hip on his back.

Hair: Black with the occassional blood red stripes, Kakashi like style

Clothing:

All Seasons: Janitors Uniform

All Seasons: Black Ninja Outfit

Sleep: Whatever he happens to be wearing

Personality: Overall he is very collected and calm person and enjoys annoying people with his mysterious Janitor persona. But if people under his care are threatened he becomes extremely serious. He almost always seen reading a Sailor Moon manga and hates when people attempt to spoil it for him. Outside of battle he often teases people such as potential couples, siblings or others. He also dispenses sage advice at times often quoting figures such as Buddha, Jesus, Confucius, Sun Tzu and others to add to his mysterious Janitor persona.

In battle however he becomes a different person deadly serious and if he fights for too long can become bloodthirsty and will not stop fighting unless he is brought to his senses.

Background: He was raised by the Kasanaga shinobi clan after being abadoned on their grounds by hs parents. The only things he had on him were a blanket, a crucifix and small not simply saying Our Vigil. The Kasanagas refused to give him a last name in order to remind him that he always be an outsider. Lord Kasanaga pushed him at a young age as an experiment to see if his training regiment would be good enough for his own children. After years of hard work Vigil finally succeeded however later when Lord Kasanaga's children failed the regiment Lord Kasanaga commited seppuku.  
>Since he turned 18 Vigil looked for a job but could hold one down eventually he became a high school Janitor 2 years ago.<p>

Parents: Biological parents unknown Raised by Lady and Lord Kasanaga though Lord Kasanaga is now desceased.

Siblings: Kasanaga twins possibly alive

Likes: Standing on street signs and street lights, Heights, roofjumping, Video games, Anime, Manga

Dislikes: People who spoil his manga, Anyone who threatens people under his care, the cold, the rain,

Fatal flaws:When fighting for too long he goes into a sort of blood rage and must be snapped out of it or he'll stay that way util someone does, The rain may cause him to freeze.

Strengths: Shinobi reflexes, Shinobi stealth training, Expert Martial artist, extremely observant, Basic medical training.

Weaknesses: If he is caught in the rain he may be liable to freeze,

Favorite weapon: Katana, Shuriken, (all of which are hidden inside of his Janitors closet)

Animal companion? (Optional): None

Habits: Reading Sailor moon Manga, Chuckling occassionally,Saying bullseye if he kills a zombie with a shuriken, Saying  
>Decapitation if takes a zombie's head off<p>

Love Interest: None such feelings were stamped out of him by Lord Kasanaga

Secrets: Likes to keep his past to himself,

Reaction to my OC's: (Read examples below)

Miki: He feels that Miki could go very far in life if she gave it her all. He often appears behind her and Kinaki to give them sage advice

Kinaki: He like's the way Kinaki stays positive and will often encourage it with his sage advice.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO PARTICIPATED! IT WAS REALLY HARD CHOOSING!<strong>

**THANK YOU~! x3**


End file.
